aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh no way why did I write this!!!!!
by sugar
Summary: Its really good if you like stores out of nowhere?!?!?!?................


Disclaimer 

I do not own any of these characters except for my character Becca and my character Rachel. I will also have characters that I own in future stories about the same mission but not yet. I'm writing here with a friend to bug her. OK and do not dis this, its my first attempt of writing a story like this.

OK here it goes.................................................................................................

scene one..........................at H.Q.

hey Zellllllllll!!!!!!!! come here I'm looking for the secret passage for the underground massage. Hmm.... its by the game court next to the statue of Cloud Strife. really Zell? I thought it was near the statue of the cape crusader. ha ha ha no really its in the game corner. thanks Zell but I still can't find it. Hmm you know what you have to pull the head of the statue of Yuffie Kisaragi. k. hey umm Becca. yeah what are you going to do when you go down there. um I don't know Zell because that's were they had all their meetings in the city I just want to check to see what its like down there and why they picked it of all places. k but its all a mess because when the army came down and wreaked it. they went though it and not knowing what they were looking for and tore the place up looking for anything important but they couldn't find what they were looking for and we'll never know. I don't think so. why not I'm just asking.? because a long time ago Vincent valentine asked me and told me to hid something behind the wall but don't retrieve it until its really important and you'll know when that is but I had no clue what that meant until now but I still don't know but I won't open it until I figure it out.

scene two..................at icicle inn

mean while at icicle inn Rachel is talking to wise Tifa Lockheart about the past and what happened to cloud and all his adventures and why Zell isn't doing anything about the great devastation that's been going on for a year just after there last adventure. when she told her that he felt like he failed and that he was going to end up like cloud who only gets appreciated by only his friends and family which he had no family. when they got finished talking Rachel told Tifa that they were planing to stop, the army and stop their leader who was causing all this mess and sacredness that has plague man kind all over the place. Tifa said that she would help anyway she could and help get back to the adventures that she use to have alone with the missions and she would help make the plans also. Then Rachel said she would like the help so would Becca but then it hit her she had to go to Rocket town (note not team rocket's town because that's not in this story) to meet her. so she said bye to Tifa and that she would keep in touch with her and keep her updated. so she left just like that and up a steep mountain and over waters to get there but it would be a lot further still.

Scene 3.........................at h.q.

meanwhile at H.Q. Becca was asking all sort of questions like why and why not's and if he would join her and Rachel about coming to fight the army again. Zell said maybe and with that Becca was off to see Rachel. bye Zell hope to see you soon I have to go meet up with Rach bye. k. but I didn't say I would join you I just said maybe. but Becca couldn't hear him she was already past his house. when he went back in the house he tough what a strange girl. then he saw a letter there on the coffee table addressed to him. it said

Dear Zell, 

I hope to meet you in Rocket town but if you can't make it I'll write you were we are going to be and you can meet us there but if you can or cannot you can mail me a letter at city of ancients you will not know the address but I will receive it if your worrying if it will get placed in the wrong hands not to worry.

sincerely Becca

scene 4........................at rocket town

Oh good she's not here yet. So I'm not late and she wont be mad at me.( at that persice moment the other person arrives.) Hey Becca when did you get here? I just got here a minute ago silly and I hope you haven't been waiting very long. so how long were you waiting? not that long I just go here a minute ago too. Really Rach? yeah Becca.


End file.
